fightingmario54321fandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Nitrous Brio
Doctor Nitrous Brio is an ugly ass motherfucker who is a severe alcoholic. He drinks a million times a day. He never seems to die apparently. What does an ugly hobo have to do to die? Seriously. Anyway, he is the boyfriend, possibly the husband, of Doctor Neo Cortex, another stupid as dickhead who needs to jump off a cliff. Nitrous Brio has been hiding a secret from us this whole time, and i'll tell you. He is the son of Doctor Neo Cortex. O_O O_O. WTF????!!!!!! I know right. Doctor Neo Cortex fucked N. Gin, a terrorist who is planning to bomb the USA. Police are still searching for him if your curious. Anyway, yeah. Cortex basically fucked N. Gin in the ass and he got Nitrous Brio. What? You didn't know men could get pregnant too?!! Well it's true. Nitrous Bitchrio is also yellow like piss. What the fuck is wrong with these people getting piss skin? He got it from swallowing 5000000000000000000 drugs that made his skin go yellow. That is why he's a fucked up douchebag. He is small because he went into Mario Land once, and ate a blue mushroom that got him tiny and high at the same time. This guy has quite a history. Let's get to that shall we? History Nitrous Brio was born female, but later got a sex change when he was 2 months old because his stupid ass ungrateful bitch of a mom (N. Gin) didn't want a girl. So that's why he acts so feminine towards guys. So basically Nitrous Brio is a fag just like his father, Neo Cortex. As Nitrous Brio got older, he has been trying to get a sex change to change him back to a female, but N. Gin said, "Oh hell no, I don't want a fucking girl in my family, hells to the no. You are staying that way and that's final." Nitrous Brio said, "Aww fuck you mom. I didn't want to be a boy. Just, go to hell!" N. Gin said, "(gasp) (slaps Nitrous Brio in the face). You do not fucking curse at me you little piece of shit. No matter what you say you are not changing back to being a hideous looking girl. Now go to your damn room and think about what you've said to me. Oh, also, no meals." Damn, that must've been one hell of an argument. That was all a true story guys. Now you know the real life of Nitrous Brio and what he has to deal with in his daily life. He went to school in Saint Mary's Primary School in N. Sanity Island. There, he met his true love, Pinstripe Potoroo. WTF??????!!!! Seriously? Yes, it turns out that Pinstripe Potoroo is a bisexual and he is cheating on his girlfriend, Tawna, who was the former girlfriend of the biggest doofus in the world, Crash Bandicoot. So yeah, Nitrous Brio and Pinstripe Potoroo went off and got married, and the huge-tit monster, Tawna, went off and had sex with other men. In other words, became a prostitute. Right now, Nitrous Brio and Pinstripe Potoroo are living life doing..........stuff. Category:Crash Bandicoot Characters Category:Retards Category:Alcoholics